Looking Back
by thortillachips
Summary: Spin-off from 'Just Friends'. While Angeal sends Zack off for a training regime after he embarrasses him unintentionally, Angeal looks back on the times he spent with a certain someone. Friendship! Angeal/OC, with a pinch of one-sided romance on his part


**Disclaimer: **As usual, Crisis Core/Final Fantasy VII belong to Square-Enix. I only own Cecilia and the plot. XD And now… onwards!

* * *

><p>"You know, your little lost pup came to visit me today," Cecilia mused, putting away some boxes of recyclable items the previous doctor has so happily left behind when she took over near the door. Thank goodness Angeal was there to help out, because it made the workload so much easier.<p>

Upon hearing this, Angeal made a mental note to himself to hunt down Zack Fair and beat some good sense into him. He really didn't have an inkling of the word 'embarrassment' sometimes, did he?

"Oh yeah? What did he want?" said Angeal, trying to remain as composed as possible.

"He came with a new box of heat pads. Said something about feeling bad for using them all up in one go," replied Cecilia, laughing. Inside, Angeal sighed with relief. False alarm.

"… And he also asked me if I was your girlfriend."

If Angeal had been chugging down a potion or just plain water at that moment, he would've spurted it all over the room. Good thing he wasn't, but that didn't derive from the mini-heart attack he felt himself get.

"He… WHAT?" exclaimed Angeal, turning around to face Cecilia, which caused he to laugh even louder at his reaction.

"Relax, I told him not to get the wrong idea. Hey, be grateful _he'_s not the one hearing all these. I think he would've made Zack repeat that sentence a little louder if he was here. Saying I'm your girlfriend, I mean," said Cecilia, walking over to the two people who just entered the Infirmary.

"Yes, can I help you?" Angeal heard her speak, but he paid no heed to that. Zack had no idea how much embarrassment this guy was causing him right now. He was definitely going to make his next training regime one heck of a workout. He'd make sure of it if it were the last thing he did.

"I thought I told you to take the pills before traveling, didn't I, Cloud?" he could hear Cecilia half-lecture the zombified looking Infantryman who merely groaned something in reply before slumping himself down on the bed. She sighed and walked over to Angeal.

"Sorry about this. How 'bout we meet later for lunch?"

"No problem. I have a training session to get to anyway," Angeal merely shook his head in reply.

"Don't push him too hard, Angeal. You _know_ he's still injured."

"What, did he complain to you about that as well?"

"Maybe. Goodbye, Mr. Hewley," Cecilia, giggled before showing Angeal the way out of her office.

He sighed as he heard the door close behind him. Man, of all days to feel like this, it just had to be the moment she got back her position in the Infirmary, didn't it? Not to mention of all people, his mentee was the one who had to run around reminding him of things he thought he managed to put behind. Okay, so maybe that was a half-lie. There really were just some things that were hard to forget.

"Angeeeeaaaaaal~!" A loud voice managed to detach him from his thoughts, snapping him back to the reality of the present day. He growled at the sight of Zack running up to him.

"You're late, and more than an hour at that," Angeal remarked, folding his arms, clearly waiting for Zack's explanation.

"Eheh, that… well," Zack scratched the back of his head. "IT'S ALL KUNSEL'S FAULT!" He burst out out of the blue, pointing to his room mate who stood a few meters away from him. "He forgot to wake me up this morning!"

"In other words you overslept," Angeal sighed. "Zack, do you know the meaning of… 'embarrassment'?"

"I'm sorry Angeal, I'll make it up to you! I'll fight of 3 Behemoth's if you want me to! Just don't say you're gonna send me straight to fight the virtual Sephiroth as punishment, please!" Zack begged, practically dropping to his knees and grabbed Angeal around the waist, looking at his mentor helplessly.

"Zack! You let go this instant, NOW!" Angeal commanded, managing to free himself from Zack. "And no, I wasn't going to do such a thing, but since you've implanted the thought of it…"

"I… I was kidding! Please don't, Angeal. I'm too young to die! In a virtual stimulation, at that! At the hands of Sephiroth too!"

"Angeal, remember what I told you. Don't push him," Cecilia peered from the Infirmary door. "And yes, I did hear everything. You guys are kinda loud, you know. Do you mind? I'm attending to a patient."

"Uhmm… sorry Dr. Cecilia," Zack quickly apologized, before being shoved in the face with what appeared to be a chocobo mask.

"10 laps around the SOLDIER floor and another 5 around Sector 8. In that mask," said Angeal without glancing at him.

"H- Huh…? But… why the Chocobo mask? Don't you think that's a little… embarrassing?"

"Of course. Which is why you're gonna have to wear it. It's a good lesson Zack, though I doubt you'd learn from it so quickly," Angeal mumbled the last sentence to himself.

"Y- You're mad at me, aren't you! Ever since that night! And because I punched you during training that day too! Right, right?"

Angeal shot Zack a glare, which instantly shut him up. Quickly putting on the mask, Zack began his lap around the entire floor.

"Such a cruel punishment," Genesis commented, walking up to Angeal.

"Yeah well, that kid's gotta learn sometimes, you know? I understand his intention but he's really getting the wrong idea, and it's really making my reputation go down the drain!"

Genesis burst out laughing at the comment. "Comes with the package, Angeal. Quite frankly, I think you enjoy having such a puppy around. Well, I'll be off for now. I trust you'll come for out little skit later? Sephiroth's decided to join in too."

"Of course," Angeal nodded his head. "I could use the practice."

"Very well, see you later," Genesis waved a hand before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

><p>Angeal could still remember the first time they met each other. Ironically, he'd entered the SOLDIER program the same time as Sephiroth did. The both of them stood in one row where they were briefed about the rules, do's and don'ts – the basic things about being a future SOLDIER, of course. They were then introduced to the members of the faculties that would work with them on the same floor as them. Cecilia, of course, was introduced as a doctor-in-training, working together with an older doctor who has since long retired into a life at Costa del Sol. He was surprised, and quite confused at first, when he saw Sephiroth instantly approach her once the whole thing was over. He seemed to have said something that embarrassed her greatly, because Angeal saw her cheeks turn pink as she lightly smacked the other male on the arm with her clipboard. Angeal personally, thought they were an item at first site.<p>

However, that wasn't the case. At least… not really. Through his time training to become a SOLDIER, it was only natural for him to eventually befriend the silver-haired man, and eventually learned that he and Cecilia were nothing more than mere childhood friends. For some reason, Angeal didn't have the slightest clue why that revelation made him feel relieve. While Angeal was working his way up the 2nd class ladder, Sephiroth made it 1st in no time, making him one of the shining stars of the company. Cecilia was still a doctor-in-training, but she had also begun working under Professor Hojo in the Science Department. The three of them became close to each other, always hanging out during lunch or dinner breaks, and what not. Genesis joined their little group shortly after he joined, roughly two years after Angeal joined the SOLDIER program.

The big surprise came shortly before the Wutai War. Out of the blue, Angeal began seeing Sephiroth pop up in the Infirmary more often than he should have, sometimes carrying small gifts or baskets. Angeal felt like he wanted to ask about it, but he felt it would be better if he didn't say anything at all, that is… until Angeal mustered the courage to ask Cecilia about it himself.

"Why'd you suddenly ask me to come out here, Angeal?" she asked, placing her hands behind her back as they walked through the Sector 8 park together.

"Uhm, no real reason, actually. Just thought it would be a nice weather to walk today, and I needed company," said Angeal, facing her with a smile.

"You could've asked Genesis or Sephiroth to join you. You guys are all best friends, are you not?"

"Well, true. But we hang out all the time. It's good to have this sort of change once in a while," Angeal cleared his throat. This was the moment of truth, and he hoped that he was strong enough to handle it. "Hey, listen…"

"Cecilia!"

A familiar voice cut his conversation short. The both of them turned around, coming face-to-face with Sephiroth who stood a good distance away from them.

"It's getting cold outside! Come inside the building! You too, Angeal!"

"Oh," Cecilia said, looking at Angeal who nodded at her to go to Sephiroth, telling her he had some things to take care of before heading back to the Shinra building. She nodded her head, and Angeal watched his question be answered as he saw Cecilia take a hold of Sephiroth's hand as the couple began to walk back to the building.

"_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_"

Angeal heard Genesis say behind him, holding and observing a Banora apple that he had in his hand ever so intently, as he almost always did whenever he quoted LOVELESS.

"What?"

Genesis merely chuckled before throwing Angeal the apple. "You should've acted sooner," was all he said in reply before disappearing, leaving Angeal alone to his thoughts for the rest of the night.

It was about a week or so, and Angeal (as pathetic as it sounded) was trying his best to avoid any known contact with Cecilia, and would even change the topic out of nowhere when he felt she was going to press him on his strange behaviour. That was about the time the Wutai War broke out, and Sephiroth was hailed as the best hero the world had ever seen, instantly boosting his popularity; and schedule.

There were times after over-time training with Genesis that the both of them would find Cecilia asleep on one of the sofa's in the resting area. She was obviously waiting for Sephiroth to come home from his duties. At first, they decided to let her be, but over time, Angeal began to feel guilty for just leaving her there all night, and eventually carried her back to his apartment (as he obviously couldn't carry her to hers, seeing as he didn't have the key) whenever he found her asleep. It was probably the one time he felt such closure with her, but it couldn't continue this way forever.

One day taking her back home, somebody stepped out of the elevator just as he was about to step in. The both of them stood facing each other for a while, slightly shocked at what they were seeing, until the other man quietly composed himself into his usual manner.

"I'll take her from here, Angeal," Sephiroth said, and Angeal did as he was told.

As Sephiroth hoisted her unto his back, he turned to face Angeal. "Thank you, Angeal. I assume you've been doing this for the past few days that I've been missing?"

"How'd you know?"

"Heh, she told me. But you don't have the bother about doing these things all the time. I wouldn't want it to become a bother to you."

"N- No, it's not, really," Angeal shook his head. "I'm merely doing my job as a friend. So, if there's anything I can do to help you guys, you should just let me know."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. You should really go home and take some rest, Angeal, you look beat," said Sephiroth, before pressing the elevator button to close.

After that incident, Sephiroth had trusted him to keep Cecilia company whenever he knew he wouldn't make it back in time to spend time with her. Of course, Angeal didn't mind one bit, if it meant he could stay close to her. However, she too, became busy with her schedule, and had to put her duty at the Infirmary on hold before eventually being fully shoved into the Science Department for a good while. Shortly after that was when Zack Fair came along and ended up being Angeal's responsibility.

"You know… I'm really glad I have someone like you by my side, Angeal," Cecilia said as the both of them walked through LOVELESS Avenue after going out for a meal together one day.

"I'm glad to hear that," Angeal chuckled. "So, did you and Genesis have good time with Loveless today?"

"Hmm, sort of. His enthusiasm for it is really… something," Cecilia shook her head in amusement. "But I'm happy I've had something productive to do today, besides going out with you. Being cooped up in that place isn't technically my idea of a picnic."

"… And Sephiroth? Has he messaged you today?"

"Oh, yes, plus 3 missed calls I didn't manage to pick up because I had fallen asleep on the job," Cecilia giggled, relieving that certain memory. "He said he'll be back tomorrow, so I was thinking maybe we could cook something up, you and me! What do you say? It's been a while since we've done something like this, with all the four of us."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Angeal smirked, ruffling Cecilia's hair.

* * *

><p>To be quite honest, he preferred it this way. Looking back on those things, Angeal was pretty happy about how things had turned out. As long as she was happy, Angeal could never bring himself to betray his friend like that. It just wasn't like him. He decided it would be his role to simple watch over them as a good friend, and nothing more.<p>

"Whew, finally done," Zack panted, staggering towards Angeal before letting himself slump against the wall, sliding down to his knees.

"Zack," said Angeal, his arms folding while looking straight ahead. "You know, sometimes in life, sacrifices have to be made. Sometimes, it's for the best."

"Yeah, I think you old me that like, two nights ago," Zack said to himself, flapping his top to generate some cool air.

"Honor is a heavy burden at times."

"Yeah, I know. That's your favourite sentence. Why are you telling me these things anyway?" Zack raised an eyebrow. However, Angeal merely scoffed, throwing Zack a bottle of water before walking off, leaving Zack to ponder what in Midgar just happened.

"What was that about?" he tilted his head to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And here it is! The first spin-off! Heh, well, I'm all worded out for the time being! Angeal got… friend-zoned? Well, it seems that he doesn't mind, does he? Heh. XD Either way, I hoped you enjoyed it, and as usual, reviews are appreciated. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
